


Heaven or Hell?

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth get trapped together with no way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven or Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Heaven or Hell?  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,109  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** John and Elizabeth get trapped together with no way out.  
>  **A/N:** written for my sparktober bingo card(jam) [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/298183.html)

He had been in predicaments, dilemmas, dire straits and even an out right jam now and then. But since he had come to Atlantis the problems he had faced had seemed to become more and more nerve wracking as time went on. Although he was sure this one would win the prize. In all honesty he would much rather be stranded with his team on some planet then stuck where he was at this moment. Maybe he couldn’t say he would want to be fighting the Wraith but it was close. Very close.

“Did you find a way out?” Elizabeth raised her head to look at him hopefully as John walked towards her.

“No.” What else was he going to say? He couldn’t find anything remotely resembling a door much less a way to open it. It almost seemed as if Atlantis itself was conspiring to keep the two of them together. 

“The radio isn’t working either.”

_Damn. This wasn’t good at all._ John ran his hand through his hair. What exactly was he supposed to do now? 

_He was in Hell._ He shouldn’t be alone with her. At least not locked in with no way of escape. He had enough problems controlling the call of temptation when he was around her. Usually he was able to invent an excuse and leave. But now, they were totally alone. No radio communications... No way out.

Although the room they were locked in was the biggest room he had come across in Atlantis yet, it still wasn’t big enough for him to be trapped alone with Elizabeth.

His palms practically itched to reach out and pull her unresisting body closer to his, to hold her against him, feel her surrender to him. He could just imagine the taste of her lips, the way her body would move beneath his as he claimed her.

John almost groaned out loud. Once he had her he knew there would be no going back. He would only want more. Much more.

“Well, since there’s obviously nothing we can do in this situation. Why don’t we use this time to get to know each other better?”

John almost gave himself whiplash as he spun around to face her. _What? Was it just him or did Elizabeth mean what he thought, hoped she meant?_

“We’ve done everything we can possibly do. We can talk.”

He felt his hopes fall as her words sunk in. _He knew it. He was in Hell. There was no doubt about it. Being locked in with Elizabeth was his own special kind of Hell._

John waited until Elizabeth sat down on the only seat in the room, it was large and almost a... bed. He quickly shook his head. There he went again. He had to get out of there!

Elizabeth chose that moment to pat the spot beside her. “Sit down, John. We might as well make ourselves comfortable. We could be here for awhile.”

For a moment he turned away, he didn’t want her to see the look of panic that had crossed his face. If he could just manage to keep his distance from her until this ordeal was over. Surely, McKay was looking for the answers already. Any minute now the cavalry would come busting into the room to save him... them. _What the hell was taking Rodney so long?_ A horrible thought crossed his mind. _What if Rodney didn’t know they were missing yet?_

“Come on, John. It can’t be that bad being locked in a room with me. Can it?” 

The little tinge of doubt in her voice broke through his resolve. As he turned around and slowly sat down beside her. “It’s not that. It’s...” John swallowed hard, cleared his throat and tried again. “You see, Elizabeth, there’s this... I have..” _Damn. Why was this so hard?_ “I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but I try not to be alone with you.”

“Believe or not, John. I had noticed. I thought maybe you didn’t like having to be under a woman.”

John chuckled softly. “I don’t have any problem having a woman over me, especially if that woman is you, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth blushed as one particular meaning to his words rushed to her mind. _Damn. Why was it so hot in here?_ She quickly shook her head. There was no point in going there. It wasn’t as if John harbored a secret crush on her. Or something even more.. naughty. She gave herself a mental slap. There really was no point in hoping for that outcome. “So then what is it? Why can’t you be alone with me?”

“You sure you want to know?” Once this was out in the open, John knew there was no going back.

“I’m sure.”

“This.” As John closed the distance between them, her eyes widened. He slowly slid his arms around her and drew her closer to him. 

She was so soft in his arms. 

His lips were mere inches from hers. 

Her breath caught in her throat. _Any minute now, she was finally going to know what is was like to be kissed by John Sheppard._

_Finally, he was going to taste Elizabeth, to claim her for his own._

“John, Elizabeth. We’ve been searching Atlantis for hours, looking for you. We found the room you are currently locked in a couple of hours ago. It was only due to my brilliance that we finally figured out a way to communicate with you. We should be able to find away to get you out in.... Well, that could take a little while longer but really no more than an hour or two.” Rodney paused before he continued, “Well, how should I know? I think the communication system in the room they’re locked in has malfunctioned and we just can’t hear them. There’s really no way to be sure until I can get down there. Sit tight. I’ll have you both out as soon as I can.”

“Damn.” They both whispered in unison as they quickly broke apart. 

_Damn. While he was thankful McKay was a genius and could figure out a way to rescue them. He couldn’t help but wish it had taken him a little longer._

“Wait. How long did he say it would take?”

“No more than an hour.” 

Elizabeth quickly interrupted. “Or two.”

John smiled as he caught her meaning. “And a lot can happen between now and then.” Without another word, John pulled Elizabeth back into his arms. This was way better than he had ever dreamed it would be. Now he knew that being alone with Elizabeth was really his own special Heaven.


End file.
